


tight briefs, loose morals

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nasty Language, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex, this is filthy and im not ashamed so just try and come for me, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is filthy, nasty smut between Max and David centered around a pair of sinful red briefs. Enjoy.





	tight briefs, loose morals

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm not okay with writing smut of a 10 year old I aged Max up to 17. Also this is an AU that I have made up in my head where Max starts working with David as a Junior Camp Counselor for some money. 
> 
> This is extremely unbeta'd. I wrote it while waiting for the wi-fi to come back after the hurricane. So if you find a mistake just holler!
> 
> [ here's a picture of the red briefs that inspired this fic ;3](https://cdnc.lystit.com/photos/2011/11/02/calvin-klein-underwear-red-three-pack-of-boxer-briefs-product-6-2322682-965849467.jpeg)

_David woke to a warm hand pressed against his face, a solid mass laying on top of him. No. Straddling him. He slowly opened his eyes, confused, and there was Max. His vibrant, bright green eyes staring deeply into his, heavy and intense._

_“David, kiss me.”_

_He wanted to run away, push Max off of him and reprimand him, he really did, but his stupid body wouldn’t listen to him. Instead, he felt his entire being move of its own accord. His hands cupping Max’s soft and squishy cheeks, his chest tightening, a heat pooling between his legs, and his lips, his lips hungry and needy, ravishing Max’s mouth, tongue darting in and out and around, trying to fulfill a need he never knew he had deep inside of him._

_One of his hands moved away from Max’s cheeks and down towards the rest of the teen’s body. He expected to find some sort of pajamas or clothing but there was only his soft tan skin and a pair of bright red briefs that conformed to his lower half in a way that David knew Max was aroused too. His fingers flirted with the waistband of the briefs, thumbing along the edge until finally plunging inside, his hand wrapping around the boy’s erection and slowly jerking it off._

_“A-Aahh! D-David…please.” Max’s was so needy and sweet, entirely unlike the way he usually carried himself._

_“Shhh, I got you baby.” Said David. Or at least he think he said it. The voice didn’t sound like his. It was dark and lustful. He never thought in a million years he could speak like that, so sensuously._

_He finally removed his mouth from his camper’s and moved farther down the young body, peppering soft, wet kisses along the way. Max was shaking and quivering under his touch. His mouth eventually found what it was looking for, a tiny dark nipple, already hard, waiting for him._

_“Look at this, I’ve barely touched you and you’re so turned on.” He flicked his tongue on the small nub, wetting it, and then blew a small stream of air on it, making Max buck into his hand._

_“S-Shut up. God, I hate you.”_

_David smirked and finally latched on, sucking on it, pulling it, and rolling Max’s nipple between his teeth. The boy became absolutely undone. He was mewling, eyes rolling back into his head, cheeks flushing, drool slowly coming out of his mouth. He looked like a little slut._

_“David. Fuck. I’m gonna- “_

_“Do it. Do it for me. Be a good boy.”_

_Max let out an animalistic moan, his hands grasping onto David’s hair. And then-_

And then David really woke up.

His eyes flew wide open, breath coming in short pants, sweat all over his body, his dick so so so hard.

_‘What was that? What the fuck was that?'_ David usually didn’t like to curse, even in his mind, but he thinks he could forgive himself today. The occasion called for a bit of foul language. He knew sharing a cabin with Max, his new junior camp counselor would be awkward. But God, he had no idea it would ever turn into this.

He looked across the room, gaze landing on Max’s sleeping form. He was 17 now, no longer the little kid he once knew. The late teen was lean and long, his body toned from running after kids and helping David build the different camp activities. David’s throat went dry.

The older man looked at the digital clock next to him, red numbers glaring at him, the color of the digits reminding him of his dream. It was barely even 12 am, of course the teen would still be sleeping. Immediately, David’s stomach lurched as the events from the dream re-entered his mind. What on earth was wrong with him?

He looked down between his legs and realized he was still fully erect. David tried to will it away, with thoughts of grandmas and puppies dying but it was no use. Max wouldn’t get out of his head.

Biting his lips, he focused on Max’s peaceful, sleeping state. Trying to decide what to do. The Angel David and Devil David parts of him were fighting. Angel David put up a good argument, “He’s just a boy. You’re sick and twisted for even thinking about jacking off in the same room as him. Go outside, clear your head and forget this ever happened.” The Real David was just about to do that when Devil David countered, “He’s still asleep! He’ll never even know. Come on, you know you want to. You’re so fucking hard you can barely stand it. Look, the blanket isn’t even covering his lower body, and oh, he’s wearing those cute little red briefs from your dream, the ones that hug his ass so tightly, and let you know whenever he’s hard.”

The Devil had, for once, won, and David quickly reached into the drawer in his night table and pulled out a small bottle of lube, pulling his boxers down and applying a thick amount on his hard, sensitive dick. He began pumping it slowly, milking precum out of the tip of his cock, gaze laser focused on Max, eyes darting all over the young teenager’s body. So cute, so peaceful, so unaware of the fucked up thing his superior was doing. 

He eventually rested on Max’s sinful red briefs. He could see the camper was erect, his dick pronouncing itself through the underwear. The thought of taking the pretty, young cock in his mouth filled his brain. The thought of giving Max the wettest, and sloppiest blowjob ever until the boy filled his throat with thick cum made David’s hand move faster and faster. He was so close. The edge was right there, he was about to fall off, he just needed a push. His eyes shifted over to Max’s face for the big climax and cold chill went over his body, making his hand stop completely.

Max was staring right at him. Those piercing green jewels from his dream watching him, no discernable emotion in his face. David could feel his heart stop beating as the boy slowly got out of bed and made his way towards David’s bed, his body wearing nothing but those damn red briefs. Max didn’t stop in front of David’s bed to call him disgusting, perverted, or a pedophile. No, he gracefully climbed in and swung one leg over David’s body, straddling him not unlike the way he was in David’s dream.

“M-Max,” David whimpered, “I-I’m so so sorry. I’ll, I’ll get out of here, and get help and and-“

Max placed a finger on David’s lips, shushing the almost bawling man. “Shut the hell up and fuck me.”

David was stunned. “W-What??”

Max sighed, furrowing his eyebrows, an annoyed look on his face. “I’ve waited too long for this. Do you think any normal person would wear these tight ass briefs? No. I wore them just for you. Last night I was about to throw them away, and then I saw how you looked at me when I had them on, that disgusting pervy look in your eyes. I’ve wanted you for so long. All of you, from your stupid, happy personality, to your thick, huge cock.”

David didn’t say anything, he just swallowed the lump in his throat. This had to be another dream. He would wake up any minute now and Max would be in his bed and he’d be- and oh god. Max is grinding on his dick now.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, _camp man._ Inside me. Now.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. This wasn’t the sweet, compliant Max from his dream, this was an entirely different beast. One that knew what he wanted and wanted it now. David grabbed the bottle of lube again and poured a generous amount of his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up as Max shimmied out of the perverse article of clothing.

“D-Do you want to stay on top of me or?...”

“I don’t care.”

David was secretly happy, he wanted Max on top of him, he’s going to be able to see **everything.** He reached over to Max’s cute, soft ass and fingered the entrance, teasing it, slowly sticking one finger in and out, loosening it up. Max’s head was in the crook of David’s neck, already breathing hard.

“Hurry the fuck up.”

“Patience. Or it will hurt.” David responded as he fully inserted the digit, earning a small gasp from Max. That seemed to quiet the impatient boy. The next few minutes played out like that, David slowly fingering Max to loosen him up, Max’s breathing getting harder and hotter by the minute. When David felt Max was ready he reapplied lube to his still very hard dick and placed his hands on Max’s hips, lining up Max’s entrance with his cock.

“Are you ready? It’s going to sting really badly at first. We can stop at any time.” Even though David said that he wasn’t really sure he could stop if Max asked him to. Thankfully the junior counselor didn’t.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop. I’ve never wanted anything more.” David believed him, Max was visibly shaking with arousal, his dick twitching as it leaked out precum. It was beautiful.

The counselor just nodded and slowly lowered Max on his dick with one hand, guiding his dick to the promised land with the other hand. Max, feeling the hard erection pressing into his tight hole, gasped, clutching the sheets as David kept pushing inside. Finally, the tip of David’s cock slid inside and Max threw his head back. He felt so so so so full. David’s dick was _hot_ and _thick_ and _painful_ but it also felt so fucking _good._ There were tears in his eyes and it stung to have his asshole stretched so much but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t stop for anything in the world.

He was full on panting now, like a bitch in heat. It was embarrassing. Attractive, older, mature David seeing him like this. The whole situation was embarrassing, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Mustering up some strength he lowered his hips more, pushing all of David inside him now. It felt _unbelievable._

“M-Max! Fuck, you’re so tight!”

Holy shit. David just cursed. Now Max could truly die happy. David was fucking Max and he cursed while doing it. This day was too surreal.

Max collapsed onto David’s body, dick still all the way inside. He grabbed the older man’s face, and kissed him, hard and passionately and lewdly, like actors always did in sex scenes, tongues battling for control. As they kissed David wrapped his arms around Max’s lean body and pounded into Max, moving in and out with an uncontrollable lust that left Max empty headed and eyes rolled back. He never knew a dick could feel this good. He had fingered himself before but it never felt like this, he could have never even begun to imagine. This cock would ruin him. David would ruin him. But he didn’t care.

“D-David. I-I. Holy fucking shit.”

“I know Max, me too.” David basically moaned, still fucking the hell out of Max’s tight hole. Max was close, so so close. He could feel that tingly sensation beginning to build up in his lower half. He just needed a push, a shove, a cannon to blast him over the edge.

“D-David, I’m- I’m”

With that David bucked up into Max one last, time, hitting that one place that made Max see the fucking stars. They both screamed each other’s names, Max’s erection spurting cum all over both of their stomachs, David’s thick cock filling Max’s insides. After their orgasms had passed David’s half-hard dick slid out of Max, cum spilling out after it. It felt heavenly to Max, feeling David’s cum leak out of him.

Max stayed on top of David’s body, both panting and drenched in sweat, too tired to move and clean up the mess they made. Finally, after what felt like hours, Max rolled off of David onto the bed and David sat up, grabbing a few tissues from the box on his night table and cleaned their stomachs. David was about to clean up Max’s hole but the teen slapped his hand away.

“I like it, feeling you’re cum inside me. I’ll take a shower later and clean it up then.”

Max could see David wanted to protest but was too tired to argue at the moment. He tossed the used tissues into the trashcan and laid back down next to Max. Max entwined their hands together. He actually wanted to wrap his body around David’s but it was still too hot in the room to do that. Max reached down with his other hand and pulled up the blankets that had been pushed to the end of the bed during their…. experience. He wrapped them around David and himself, good thing they were nice and cool. They stayed like that a while, holding hands, slowly drifting off under the cold blankets.

“Hey, David?”

“Yes, Max?”

“I- I just wanted you to know, I don’t regret what we did, I want to do it more with you. I also, don’t hate you. Even though I act like I do somethimes.” 

David clasped Max’s hand tighter and sighed, “As messed up as it sounds, I don’t regret it too.” He then chose this moment to look at Max, tears forming in his eyes, “I love you.”

Max could feel himself choking up, nose stinging and tears threatening to fall. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, so loudly that he was afraid David could hear it.

He let go of David’s hand and cuddled up against the man’s body, swinging a leg over one of David’s, they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the dream in this fic was supposed to be put in a chapter of my [ ongoing Maxvid fanfic,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11955333/chapters/27031818) but it didn't fit the feel of it.


End file.
